


Vocal

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ethan screams bloody murder over some tickling, Fluff, M/M, Mark and Tyler are fed up with this shit, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Should we make sure he's not dying?""Nah, he's probably fine."





	Vocal

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to switch out ______ for your actual name and your a chrome user, here's a link to a chrome add-on.
> 
> https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli

**_"Ah! Oh God, ______ stop! Please!"_ **

_"Are you sure? You seem to be having fun."_

**_"I promise you I'm not!"_ **

_"You're smiling and laughing."_

**_"My body betrays me!"_ **

 

This (unfortunately) wasn't the first time Mark and Tyler had heard this shit from Ethan and ______, and it likely wouldn't be the last.

"Should we make sure he's not dying?"

"Nah, he's probably fine." Maybe Mark could have pretended to consider his answer, but maybe Tyler should've pretended to be genuine in asking. Now they both just sound like unempathetic assholes.

If they weren't aware that ______ was simply tickling the smaller boy, they would definitely be far more concerned. But they knew it was all innocent and playful in nature, even if Ethan _did_ scream like he was being brutally murdered.

Goddamn, that boy was vocal.


End file.
